


Meaningful

by metamorcy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cloud does stuff in the background and Rufus deals with the nonsense, Kinda, M/M, Soulmates, Time Travel, before main game, enough said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: Soul mates are pointless. At least, that's what Rufus was made to believe since he was young.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280





	Meaningful

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA'D!!!

Soul mates are pointless.

At least, that's what Rufus was made to believe since he was young, both by his father and by reality. He's seen so many soul mates connect with their own, believing they would gain the ultimate happiness only to be backhanded by human nature itself. There was no such thing as perfection. People cheated, people lied, and people did horrible things to each other. Love had nothing to do with changing the horrid natures of mankind. Rufus' family, the company he would one day inherit, and the very questionable experiments that occurred in the lower levels of the tower proved all that. No one would ever get a happy ending except for the select few that ruled over everything else or the very blessed and lucky. 

So while this whole world was going on about finding their so-called soul mate, their one to be, all Rufus cared about was gathering enough power in his father's company to one day take over. Obviously, he knew he was a bit young to be heading up as President, only twenty-two in age, but that didn't stop his ambitions. He wanted that role, he needed that power and sway, but he could only patiently wait until the right time when he can pull the rug out from underneath his father. There was no love for the man that regularly cheated on his dead mother, no love for the man that would boast about his horrid dealings, no love for the man that mental and emotional manipulated him in the shadows.

There was nothing at all. 

Anyway, at this current moment, it wouldn't be good timing to take over when most of ShinRa Cooperation had been in an uproar for the last two years. Professor Hojo had been killed, many of his projects disappearing as an result, especially the so-called Cetra they had been using for experiments for SOLDIER. Hollander hadn't been any better, disappearing before being found dead in one of his hidden hideaways by the Turks. With the two main scientists dead and the SOLDIER program in jeopardy, the war with Wutai started to crumble but ShinRa was too invested to back out after so much money and blood had been spilled. It didn't help that AVALANCHE has been getting active again and Rufus, though he had been funding them for a long period of time, had to pull back his funds for his own safety. Too many eyes, too many investigations throughout the entire company that was revealing hidden corruption and secrets. He didn't need to get caught and lose his position as Vice President at this current time. As it is, everything that was going wrong was.

Him taking over now in such a chaotic mess, where everyone was watching everyone apprehensively, wouldn't do him any good. It would be too suspicious on his part. So, at this current time, he'll delay things for the time being until the dust settled and things began to stabilize. 

Back on the whole soul mate business, Rufus knew for a fact his existed somewhere in this world. Each method on how someone knew was different, individualized for that couple or couples. For him, he had brief little visions while he slept, dreams of an adult blond man with glowing bright blue eyes dressed in a modified First Class SOLDIER uniform. The same vision he had since he was a child, one that his father had been displeased about since the very mentioning of said figure. A man couldn't reproduce and though it wasn't frowned upon in the modern setting of Midgar, Rufus' status wouldn't allow such a union. He was expected to have a female partner, one that would raise his status amongst the high ranking celebrities and continue his legacy. 

Rufus followed along with his father's demands but that didn't stop the dreams. No, they continued. Sometimes, Rufus believed he was being haunted by those visions, of a man with spiky blond hair and intense mako blue eyes. The one that was meant for him. It didn't make sense. He didn't understand why this blond man was his soul mate and, most likely, Rufus never would. Only a fool would come up to the ShinRa company's front door and declare himself out in the open. The President, his father, would never allow it and would secretly take Rufus' soul mate out to control his son from the background. 

Though, Rufus would never openly admit it, he has searched through the recruitments of SOLDIER, both present and past. He had hoped to find some hint of his soul mate but there's been nothing. No man ever fit that description. When Rufus had been younger, more hopeful, he had even mentioned the details to both Veld and Tseng. 

_"He has golden hair that looks like a chocobo, really pale in complexion, and has those mako eyes like those in SOLDIER. He's not really tall, a little below average height for a man."_

Such details would be obvious and extremely difficult to miss and, despite the teasing Rufus received from such a detailed description, nothing came of it. 

Years passed and Rufus stopped bothering with his search and the days went by as usual. No one with that description ever joined the SOLDIER program, never joined ShinRa in general. It didn't help that without Hojo and Hollander, the process that made SOLDIER was lost, and so the company had become stingy on who could join the program. They didn't want to waste such limited resources until they found a new way to make super soldiers once more.

"Vice President?" 

Glancing up, Rufus blinked, clearing the drowsiness from his vision and his own pondering thoughts. He hadn't meant to drift off during this business dinner but it had extended too long and pointlessly into the late night. His father and such associates continued to mindlessly chatter in the background about some nonsense definitely not related to the company, something Rufus refused to listen to. Fortunately, no one else but Tseng had realized what had happened. Focusing on his Turk bodyguard of the night, Rufus settled back into his seat. "Yes, Tseng?" 

"Apologies, sir. There's a car ready to take you back home." 

"Ah, good." Rufus glanced down at the table, his dirty plates and silverware gone, and reached for his half-empty glass of gin. It would a waste of good alcohol to leave it unfinished. He downed the remainder before standing up, dusting his coat down and straightening the folds. His father was still laughing with his little gaggle of friends, apparently boasting about one of his conquests from long ago.

Rufus ignored it. He didn't want to hear such tastelessness. 

Following the Turk towards the front of the restaurant, Rufus spotted the waiting vehicle through the glass windows before briefly encompassing the remaining guests. It was late into the night and the restaurant was mostly empty. Only a few patrons remained and even then, they too are finishing up their meals, prepared to head out into the vacant streets. The restaurant staff, on the other hand, was cleaning up the tables and wiping down the empty seats to prep for tomorrow.

A loud crash drew his attention away, both him and Tseng's. A waitress had accidentally tripped over the rolled up carpet, sending fragile dishware scattering across the tiled floor. A manager was cursing in the background, the waitress already apologizing for breaking the expensive tableware. Another waitress was coming up behind to help clean the mess, trashcan in hand. 

It was quickly ignored and Tseng switched his hand away from his coat, the tension gone. Rufus, however, was no longer watching the scene. No, his eyes was drawn to the figure the manager had been previously talking to, holding a package and a signed document.

A blond man in particular.

One that Rufus had seen since young. It was like time had frozen, just momentarily, and he just knew, _knew_ that this man is his and his only.

As if petrified, Rufus could only stare as the other blond positioned the box he had been holding onto a nearby table, fold up his papers, and make his way out of the restaurant. It was only when the man reached the entrance did Rufus finally move. 

"W-Wait!" Calling out, he rushed pass Tseng, who was already looking at him strangely, and around the scattered empty tables with ease. The other blond hadn't heard him and Rufus refused to let such an event pass him by. Just as the man reached the front doors, Rufus managed to grasp his upper arm, yanking him back face to face. 

Rufus stared.

Visions had _nothing_ on reality. 

His soul mate is very... _pretty_ with almost doll-like features. Clearly older than Rufus but those eyes... The way they were staring right at him had Rufus suppressing a shudder. There was no mako glow like the one in his dreams but it mattered little with how they shined in the interior lighting. They were so expressive and beautiful and that hair... Rufus was tempted to reach out and touch, momentarily wondering if it felt as soft as it looked. 

"Um..." The older blond muttered, glancing down at Rufus' hand before drifting back up for eye contact. "Can I...help you?" 

The voice was soft spoken, full of confusion, but enough to snap Rufus out of his thoughts. "Your name." At the continued staring, Rufus expanded. "What's your name?" 

The man blinked twice, clearly thrown off by the question. Those blue eyes flickered between Rufus' face to the man that was prowling behind the Vice President before back to Rufus once more. There was so many emotions passing through those vivid eyes, so clear that Rufus couldn't possibly miss it. "Its Cloud." 

"Cloud..." Rufus tested the name on his tongue, almost purring it by habit. 

Said Cloud looked even more uncomfortable, eyebrows twitching, before yanking his arm back. He took two steps towards the door, carefully opening it from behind. "Yeah... I'm... I'm going to go now." 

Before Rufus could even respond, Cloud was gone, spinning through the door and running around the corner to vanish into the night. The Vice President was tempted to follow but he needed time to process what had occurred. He had found his soul mate...and without even thinking about the consequences or the original belief he held on detesting soul mates, began flirting with the man. Shaking his head, his blue eyes drifted over his right hand where he could still feel the cooling warmth before squeezing it shut, listening as the leather glove crinkled at the force. 

"Sir?" 

Right, Tseng was still behind him. 

Straightening his expression, Rufus glanced back, holding in a sigh. Now, it was just damage control. He didn't want to revel anything but Tseng didn't get this far in the company, much less become the second-in-command of the Turks, without piecing things together. Still, despite his rushing thoughts, Rufus knew there was nothing much he could do to prevent it and spoke the only thing he could, "It's nothing. Let's go."

Tseng obviously didn't believe him and pushed. "Sir? Who was that man?"

"No one." Rufus stepped outside, not wanting to give the Turk any other opportunities to study him. No doubt the whole ordeal would be publicized to the other members and maybe brought up to his father if they investigate into the matter. From there, it wouldn't be hard to figure out his soul mate's identity and how internally connected he is to the Vice President. Sliding into the waiting car, Rufus slammed the door shut, letting the darkened windows cover his expression. He was alone, awaiting for Tseng to take the front seat to drive them off. There was a chance the Turk would interrogate him further into the matter while trapped in the car but fate seemed to be on Rufus' side. Tseng remained silent on the way back.

This just left Rufus alone with this own pondering thoughts, gazing aimlessly out the window.

Why _had_ he done that? Why had he gone after his soul mate after convincing himself for years such a thing was pointless? Perhaps the hope of having someone understanding him, someone belonging to him, someone that would remain at his side was too addictive to let go. Just the mere sight of Cloud had him tossing all previous thoughts to the dust and what remained was the desire to claim. Quietly sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, pushing some of the fallen bangs back. 

He should forget this incident, forget about the idea of a soul mate. Midgar is a large maze-like city with multiple sectors. The idea of meeting the man once more was nearly impossible in such a vast area. The chances was minimal and Rufus would keep it this way.

And yet, why did he want the opposite so much more?

His eyes glanced back towards the distance, the general area where the restaurant had been, and mentally groaned.

* * *

There's that man again...

Rufus almost wanted to grumble at this point. In the last two weeks, he's spotted Cloud at least six times. It was like the man would appear out of nowhere, almost drawing all attention to his very being, before disappearing around the corner. It was driving Rufus relentlessly crazy in return. 

Except now, for the seventh spotting, Rufus was deep in Wall Market and that man was just innocently standing there near a shop as if nothing was wrong. Rufus never wanted to head down to the slum area, much less to this cursed place, but his father was insistent. Wanted him to learn how to handle woman, to follow his footsteps into depravity.

Such stupidity. Rufus wasn't interested in such ludicrous matters.

The media may like to portray him as some sort of playboy except he was anything but one. He may have his moments, where he wanted some company and craved physical contact, but he'd honestly rather spend his time sitting on the couch alone, drinking some gin or scotch, and relaxing to some mindless TV show or music. It was better than heading out to the clubs that stunk heavily of sex, sweat, vomit and overwhelming perfume. All that heat, noise, and smoke just gave him headaches and made him perspire into his pristine white suit.

Disgusting...

Still, Rufus' eyes was drawn the blond figure, whose back was turned to him, and it was enough to slow his steps. The President continued with his little entourage, the Turks following closely behind. Taking a small chance, Rufus slipped into an alley way as they rounded the corner just as the President started yelling about some small trivial matter to his hoard of girls. It was enough to draw everyone's attention, even the Turks who ran forward to calm the situation. No one noticed the quiet son slipping by to hurry back to Cloud's location.

Rufus held his breath, hoping his soul mate was still there and was relieved when he spotted that familiar hair, the man still browsing over the shop's items. Stepping forward, he watched as Cloud perked up, his head tilting to one side, before automatically spinning around. It was like the man had recognized someone was boring heatedly onto his back and had reacted defensively. 

Cloud's eyes widened significantly once he spotted Rufus (not that the Vice President was hard to miss in his white), the confusion and suspicion fading away almost immediately. However, it returned just as quickly as Cloud examined the Vice President briefly before observing his surroundings. Rufus smirked knowingly. Cloud was looking for the Turks. 

Stopping just a foot away from his soul mate, Rufus studied the man inquisitively, "Hello, Cloud." 

"Hey..." When Cloud realized they were truly alone (no wandering eyes or Turks nearby to listen), his eyebrows twitched. "What are you doing here..." 

"I could ask you the same." Hands in his pockets, Rufus shrugged his shoulders. His heart was racing inside his chest, a nervous fluttering he hadn't felt in a long time was starting to get overwhelming, and yet, he pushed through. "I was forced down here by my father. I snuck away once I saw you." 

"Okay..." The confusion refused to leave. "I...live in this area, well, close by, but that's not important. Why are you looking for me?" 

Rufus hesitated, his eyes searching around this time. He didn't want to be recognized but it wouldn't take long before someone does, much less have the Turks start hunting him once they realize he's gone. He wasn't particularly dressed to _not_ stand out. White amongst all these bright colors almost glowed and the people down here loved to gossip. 

Cloud sighed, almost like he had recognized the hesitation, and took a step back. The blond really didn't want to offer this but he too needed answers. "Come on, we can head to my place. I have a feeling whatever you want to talk about can't be spoken out here. Though, if you think I'm some sort of prost-"

" _No_." Rufus cut in before the other could finish, unable to help himself from taking a step forward. "I'm not like my father. I don't go out to pay for sex and I wouldn't dare think something of that with you." His soul mate, a whore? A prostitute? He refused to allow such a degrading term factor what is his nor allow the other to identify himself as such. 

Cloud blinked, clearly thrown off. He hadn't expected _that_. "Um... Okay." The nervousness was back but he persisted, stepping away from the other blond and leading them both down the winding pathways to the surrounding area of Wall Market. Well-managed apartments bordered the vicinity, quite decent considering it was the slums. It was clearly for those that actually _earned_ money from Wall Market and enough to give them a immense advantage in terms of living conditions compared to the rest of the poor slummers. 

Rufus trailed behind, keeping close to the other, while studying the man at the same time. He never expected his soul mate to live in the slums, even if it was the better area of it, but that would explain why they never met in all the years prior. It would have been so easy to correlate a connection if the man had been wealthy or worked in ShinRa. As Cloud lead them up some stairs to the second story of a apartment complex, he unlocked the fourth door down and held it open.

Rufus, without faltering, stepped in and analyzed the insides. It wasn't bad. About something an average person would have on the upper plates, though it probably cost a lot less down here in the slums area. It was barely furnished, just sparingly with the basics, with the kitchen being the only space that actually contained life. There was a hallway leading to two doors, one Rufus suspecting to be a bedroom and the other a bathroom.

Cloud closed the front door behind and locked it, stepping around Rufus to the kitchen. He opened a small refrigerator, grabbed two bottles of water, and settled at the table that was spaced between them. Motioning Rufus to join him, which the man did, he handed one of the bottles over. "So, what exactly did you want to talk about? This is the second time you've searched me out but I'm certain I've felt your eyes on me whenever I visited the upper plates." With one quick snap, Cloud opened his water bottle, took one long gulp before leaning back against his chair.

Busted. Rufus eyed the cold bottle before wrapping a gloved hand around the neck but didn't continue the motion to open it. "You are familiar of the term 'soul mates', correct?" 

"Yes?" Cloud didn't like where this was going, not at all. He had heard about this in mentioning since his arrival to Midgar but never bothered to investigate further into the matter. It hadn't been worth the trouble and now he was regretting that decision.

The Vice President almost rolled his eyes at the confusion. With a frustrated sighed, he spat down the truth. "Well, you're _mine_." 

Cloud blinked once then snorted. It was like he was holding back a laugh. "That's not possible." He's very adamant on that, bluntly stating without even an ounce of hesitation.

Rufus almost snarled, just barely able to hide the cringe he felt at the denial. Was this how it felt when someone was denied what was considered fate? If it had been reversed, if Cloud had been the one to find him, would the other be feeling this? Despite those wondering thoughts, it felt like his heart was being torn in two, like a hand was squeezing it tightly deep within his chest.

Pushing that sensation aside, Rufus spoke. His eyes never left Cloud's, refusing to let go of this connection. "I'm afraid it's true. I've been seeing visions of you since I was a child. You with glowing mako eyes dressed in a black modified First Class SOLDIER uniform carrying a large buster-styled sword." Observing said eyes that clearly didn't have any mako glow, Rufus sighed and shoved the unopened water bottle away, watching as condensation grow on the sides. "Look, perhaps it's difficult for you to believe that you ever became a SOLDIER but I've searched through ShinRa's servers for any hints of you since I was young. You never joined the program so I figured either the company scared you off or you died." 

"That's... _impossible_." This time, Cloud reacted, his silence broken. Standing up from his seat, he took a step back from the other blond. His voice was trembling with fear and...something else... Rufus couldn't pinpoint it. "You can't be seeing visions of _me_. I don't...even belong _here_. I don't exist _here_." He supposedly motioned to the room, not that Rufus understood.

Exist?

Here?

What the hell did that mean?

It didn't matter and Rufus yanked his chair bank so he could stand, enclosing the distance with Cloud. He wasn't going to back down on this. He refused and he knows he's far too stubborn for his own good to ever let this go. This is his soul mate after all. "Well, that's too bad because I am. Yours that is," Rufus couldn't help the hand gestures, using both hands to motion towards himself before bringing it out towards Cloud as he spoke. "Just like you're mine." 

Cloud was shaking his head at this point, backing away from the other. "I can't be anyone's soul mate."

Growling, Rufus marched forward. He had enough of this nonsense. "Listen here and listen good because you're _mine_!" He was almost screaming, reaching forward to yank Cloud closer. They were mere inches apart from their faces actually touching, able to feel each other's breath on their lips and cheeks.

Why couldn't the other understand? Why was Rufus being refused? They're connected, Rufus was certain of it!

It didn't stop the tumble of words that spilled through his lips. "I didn't want you either, you know! I'm not _supposed_ to have a soul mate but here you are! For the longest time and even now, I can't even tell what I'm thinking anymore. Maybe it's the pull? Maybe it's something that keeps me connected to you?" Rufus paused briefly on his rant, taking a deep breath, hoping to recollect himself. It didn't work. There was just something about Cloud that made him want to snap. "But you know what? Now that I've found you, have you in my grasp," He shook the other, gripping Cloud's shirt tightly. "I refuse to let you go! You're _mine_!" 

And just like that, Cloud's expression fell away, leaving behind only surprise and sadness. "Rufus..." 

The lighter blond snorted, closing his eyes momentarily before glaring. "So you're aware of who I am." He didn't release his grasp, keeping the other from escaping, and kept his eyes focused solely on his soul mate. He had never told the man his name but just researching his face was enough to know everything. Not that it was difficult to identify him since he was frequently in the media.

"It's not really hard to know." With that, Cloud sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "I'm familiar enough with ShinRa Corporation to know its inner workings and those that exist within its walls." 

"I see." Ah, now it made sense. "So you were scared away by the company."

"Not exactly." 

Rufus almost want to sneer. He was getting nowhere with Cloud, nothing conclusive. It was time to change the subject. "Did you at least have visions of me? Something to let you know you were mine? Soul mates are to share a method of connection. Some have marks, others have visions like myself, and there are those that have a pulling sensation to tell them on where to go."

"No," Cloud shook his head. "I don't have anything. Like I mentioned, it's just not possible for me to have a soul mate."

Rufus almost paled, gritting his teeth together in frustration. Releasing the other, he backed away and spun to the side, refusing to face Cloud. " _Ah_..."

So, it was the worst possible scenario...

Just his retched luck.

Of course, he would get _this_.

Just what his father wanted in the end...

Rufus may have the visions, the proof that Cloud was his, but Cloud didn't have anything in return. Was it possible that Cloud had someone else? That he had a different soul mate? It was rare but unfortunately possible. It has occurred many times to others. Rufus groaned despairingly, uncaring that someone else was nearby to hear him.

Of course, he would be the one with such a possibility, such a curse. He may always know, always see, but can never _have_. It fitted perfectly into his father's little plan. Regardless, it burned his insides and he felt like he was being mocked by fate itself.

Was it wrong to want someone all to himself? Everyone, the media, those that belonged to the company, and even his own father told him he was born with everything he would possibly need. A silver spoon in his mouth. Rufus may have all the money and power in the world, everything physical, and he may even buy himself a beautiful wife in the future but he would never have that emotional connection. He would never have someone that could just look at him and see and _know_.

"I..." Rufus took another step back, refusing to look at the other. "I need to go."

Maybe he could lose himself in some alcohol, drink everything he had at home, where he would feel temporarily safe. Just to forget all about this and to numb the pain. It shouldn't be too hard to find the train station, jump on (because like hell was he bumping into the Turks), and head back. He didn't want to have anyone on his case about his disappearance, he just wanted to be alone to wallow in his own despair. Then, by tomorrow, he'll put on a mask to keep people from looking too closely and pretend that he just had a little too much the night before. The sunglasses would keep people from noticing his red eyes and asking further into his ruffled appearance.

"Rufus?"

"I'm leaving." Taking another step back and then another, Rufus was almost to the door, where the coldness of the outside world would met him. It might just be enough to wake him up and keep him going until he got back to his penthouse.

"Hey, wait!" Cloud reached forward, grasping Rufus' arm much like the other had done when they first met. He yanked the blond back, keeping him from escaping, despite Rufus struggling against his grip. "What the hell is going on in that head of yours?" When Rufus refused to say anything, those icy blue eyes glaring hatefully, Cloud continued. "Look, I can't read your mind. I've upset you. Don't know how but I have."

"It doesn't matter _now_."

Cloud sighed so heavily that his entire body sagged, closing his eyes in conundrum. He refused to let go of Rufus, grip steady and firm. As if deciding something mentally, Cloud reopened his eyes and stared straight at Rufus without any ounce of hesitation. With strength even Rufus couldn't fight back against, Cloud spun Rufus to face him. "I think it does. I have a feeling there's a reason for this, all of it, including your visions of me."

The light blond could only sneer in response, "Well, you've made it clear that there's nothing connecting you to me. Its one-sided, on my part..."

"One-sided?" Cloud whispered under his breath before the realization came flashing through. "Oh..."

Rufus didn't want to confirm it and turned his face away, refusing to look at his rejecting soul mate once more.

Cloud stared, observing and categorizing every reaction prior to this moment regarding the man that stood before him. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily once more. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why was it that _he_ was the one feeling bad? And why couldn't things just be simple for once?

At least Rufus Shinra is good looking, even when he acts like an entitled prick.

There has to be some purpose to this whole soul mate business but Cloud suspected he would never get that answer. With a grumble under his breath, he leaned forward, knowing exactly what he had to do next.

"Don't make me regret this."

"Regret wh-"

Rufus was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own, Cloud crowding closely against his body, pressing him roughly along the frame of the door. He was so surprised by the suddenness that he found himself unable to move, much less resist. A gloved hand ran up the side of his face and into his hair, gripping painfully hard to keep him still. However, it felt just as _good_. Unable to help the moan that followed, it was just enough for Rufus to open his lips invitingly and for Cloud to take advantage. The plunging tongue that invaded left Rufus breathless, his hands reaching up to grasp Cloud's arms for leverage.

Just like that, he felt his body coming alive, almost like it was on fire at the mere contact, and he clawed at Cloud for more. He's kissed others before but it had never been as intense as this, never as good and electrifying. He could feel Cloud mapping him out and every brush of their tongues sent him reeling for more. Before he knew it, he was already fighting with Cloud for dominance, sliding his arms up to wrap them around his soul mate's shoulders to prevent escape. Rufus retracted just a bit to bite down on Cloud's bottom lip, tugging it back while keeping his eyes glued to those almost glowing ones that burned with desire, able to watch as those pupils dilate.

Just a little more and Rufus would get what he wanted. He could already feel it pressing against his thigh.

Fluttering his eyelashes purposefully and raising his leg to press in-between Cloud's, Rufus grinned as he listened to the following moan. He leaned forward, kissing along the neck upwards until he reached Cloud's ear. Rufus wasn't above doing this, to get what he desired, and right now, he was willing to play any game to get Cloud dancing.

" _Please_..." 

Whatever patience or control Cloud had snapped. Rufus Shinra, of all people, was pleading with him, _for_ him. Growling, Cloud yanked Rufus away from the door and dragged him towards the bedroom. The intent was obvious, the lust palpable in the air, and Rufus didn't resist what followed, not that he wanted to. All he could remember was the consuming heat and burning fire, pleasure that left him seeing stars, and a mouth keeping him from screaming his lungs out.

Rufus figured he must have passed out afterwards because the next time he came to, he felt so pleasantly sore, staring up at the ceiling dazed. He was pressed up against his soul mate's body, not too hot but just enough heat to feel comfortable. The fan was on, keeping him cool and drowning some of the outside noise, with the bed sheets covering his waist down. Shuffling his legs into a comfy position, he groaned at the soreness, now able to feel the aches all over his body.

At that sound, Cloud came alive behind him, tightening his grasp around Rufus' waist. "You're back?"

Rufus didn't bother answering, twisting his body to face the other. The silence that followed was pleasant and Rufus almost closed his eyes once more to drift away, slowly being lulled back to sleep. It was almost perfect and for once in a long time, he actually felt safe.

"Don't fall back asleep yet." Cloud chuckled, shaking Rufus back into existence, who just grumbled under his breath. "We need to have a little talk before you get too comfortable. I'd like to get this out of the way."

"Must we?" The irritation in Rufus' voice was so obvious, squeezing his eyes closed as he buried his face into the pillow. He could smell the strong scent of Cloud everywhere around him, he was practically buried in it.

"Yes because I know you're too stubborn to let go of someone or something you really want. Especially after we had sex."

Well, that was true, Rufus mentally decided. There was no way he was going to let go of Cloud now. He would drag and claw Cloud until he remained, refusing to let his soul mate out of his sight, and now that he had a taste, it was too deliciously good to release.

"Come on, Rufus..." Cloud shuffled in bed, the sheets sliding off his frame as he pulled away. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you here. I wasn't lying when I said I'm not from around here." 

Rufus almost wanted to roll his eyes as he pulled away from his pillow. Must Cloud bring that up? And so soon? He hadn't even bothered to wait till morning and give him this momentary chance to enjoy this satisfying soreness and body heat. He threaded his fingers through his sweat soaked hair, slicking it back, and tugged the sheets further up his body as he steeled himself for this exchange. "Yes, you've mentioned that." 

"No, I mean, timeline wise." 

"Timeline?" Now this was strange... What could Cloud possibly mean by that? Scouting back, Rufus stared into those blue eyes curiously. "I don't understand. Explain clearly."

Cloud huffed, sitting up. He reached towards his eyes, pulling something out of both of them before placing them in a case on the bed stand. "I mean, I'm not from this _time_." Rubbing his eyes, he stretched backwards and blinked a few times as if settling his vision. When he glanced over, Cloud watched and listened as Rufus let out a stunned gasp, those icy blue eyes widening. 

"Your eyes..." Rufus reached forward, rising up and ignoring the way the sheets slid off his naked body. His hands cradled both cheeks delicately, his thumbs gently hovering under each eye. "They're glowing..." And they are. The bright glow of mako, so bright that they practically shined in the darkness, and it revealed such a beauty Rufus never saw or considered before. It made the blue so expressive and vivid in shades. However, for it to be this bright, Cloud _had_ to be a First class. "How?" His eyes was momentarily drawn to the bed stand where Cloud had been messing around with, spotting the double circular case. It was contact lenses, thick ones. "You were hiding it?" 

"It's a long story. One, I'm not sure I really want to explain right now, especially to you of all people." 

"Why?" 

"Well..." This time Cloud hesitated. "It involves your company and its future. In particular, I come from the future where everything went to shit. I've fixed some things in this timeline but not everything. It's not possible really, I don't have the connections or influence to do so." 

Rufus just stared. Really? The future? He'll take the bait. "Then if you come from the future, tell me something that has yet to happen?" 

"Well, it's different now because of the changes I've made but in my timeline, you get caught funding AVALANCHE. Because of that, the Turks almost get executed and you have to put your neck on the line to save a small selected few, which leads up to you temporarily losing your Vice President position. You'll get it back after a few years but with how things are going in ShinRa, I wouldn't risk it."

Oh, well then. Rufus smirked. He had never told anyone of his connection to that terrorist group, not even the group themselves knew who had been funding them. Admitting to such a thing so openly would have been suicidal but this is his soul mate, one that was telling him things that had occurred in the future. "I've already cut my ties with AVALANCHE." 

Cloud blinked, shocked. "Wait? Already?"

The Vice President shrugged. "It's as you say, things in ShinRa haven't been looking too good. Too many people are suspicious of each other and the Turks are on a warpath to figure out what's happening internally."

Cloud sighed, "And I figure they'll find out about me now sooner than later considering my relationship with you. I'm amazed they haven't tracked you down to bang on my door."

"I may or may not have given them the slip while they were busy with my father's nonsense."

"But they'll find out eventually."

"Oh, definitely." Rufus grinned, "I have no plans on letting you go now. You're mine."

The time traveler could only snort. He had already seen this happening, far too familiar with Rufus' personality from previous meetings.

"You're my soul mate. I'd hate to say such romantic drivel but fate bound us together for a reason. I'm going to take full advantage of it." Rufus smirked, his eyes glittering as his thoughts drifted from the conversation to focus on those muscles. He had never been one for such things but well...

Traveling his hands down from Cloud's face, he squeezed both shoulders and glided his body closer to straddle the man. He could already hear the gasp, the tensing of muscles underneath him, and the growing hardness pressing against his entrance. Licking his lips, moistening them, Rufus watched as those glowing eyes stared at his flickering tongue.

It was just as he desired.

Leaning closer, pressuring his body against Cloud's, Rufus dragged his fingers towards the back to claw down the spine, leaving long red marks that burned. The following arching of Cloud's back brought out a groan from the man.

Rufus leaned forward to give a long lick along Cloud's now exposed neck, feeling the shiver running that hard body against him. "We're going to have a long talk about this timeline difference. However, first thing first, I'm not yet satisfied and I doubt neither are you. Shall we?" 

Cloud audibly swallowed. "Think I can deal with that." 


End file.
